Secret of the Valley
by SessRinFan
Summary: Rin leaves the village protecting something precious. Sesshomaru looks for her days and nights. What is Rin protecting? Why does she leave so suddenly? Years later, the gang gets called to exterminate two demon kids. Why do the kids have dog ears, and what does Rin have to do with it? Setting: Post canon.
1. A Note From Rin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. This is only a fanfiction for the enjoyment of Sess/Rin fans.**

* * *

 **A/N:** This story is written per Reading Pixie's idea. I hope everyone will drop a review for our friend Pixie. That would be so very kind of you. Thank you.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A Note From Rin  
**

The evening was gentle with cool breezes weaving through the air. The pale silver crescent hung in a far corner of the sky, smiling.

From a distance, a sentimental sound of a flute drifted lazily through the village.

Sesshomaru sauntered from the village gate towards Kaede's house.

A blink of a human eye was enough time for him to zip from the gate to his destination, but strolling through the village had become his favorite pastime.

The evening was full of human activities - a glimpse into Rin's life at the village: the appetizing aroma of the evening meals seeping through the kitchen windows; people gathering in their front yards, talking, playing instruments, singing; the ladies floundering in the river, enjoying their bath; wide-eyed children frolicking around, giggling while chasing each other in a game of tag.

At times, the children had boldly run up to him, touched him and laughed. "We tagged Sesshomaru-sama. Yay!"

Perhaps there was some truth to what little brother had said. **_"...I'm part human too, which is why I refuse to give up…"_**

Sesshomaru smirked. The human was an amazing creature. The achievement of their short lifetime was astounding. Despite their weak abilities, they had survived and flourished, unlike his powerful demon kind. Their endeavor was admirable.

He had been visiting Rin almost daily since that night a month ago.

It had been unforgettable: the feel of her silky skin through his hands tracing the curves of her body, the caress of her lips across his chest, her soft whispers of pleasure when he made love to her.

It was not a doubt that she had chosen him. The question that remained was the arrangement of their union.

She didn't want to stay at his castle, neither did he, really. The enclosed atmosphere was stifling.

Yet, she had been silent when he asked her to join him in his nomadic style, and she had been silent when he suggested he would stay with her at the village.

She had been chillingly silent in the recent days.

For the time being, he would just visit her daily during the evening, and stayed by her side during the nights.

At some point, the arrangement had to be made, but he would leave it to her decision when she felt more comfortable to do so.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken screamed, "you're passing Rin's house."

'Hah?!'

"We're not there yet, Jaken."

"Lord Sesshomaru, open your eyes and look."

Opening his eyes, he halted his strides. Jaken was right about him passing Rin's house.

Of course, it was strange for him to have passed Rin's house without noticing it. Her scent would never elude his detection.

Yet, her scent was nowhere in the vicinity.

"Where's Rin?"

She should be home by that time.

"HAH?! Yes, where is Rin?"

Sesshomaru turned and walked back towards Rin's house when Inuyasha came out.

"Inuyasha, where is Rin?"

"What, I thought she's with you?"

Usually, Sesshomaru would start a duel with his brother. They liked to test each other to see if they had improved in their training. Sometimes, they racked their brain to come up with a condescending comment to egg the other on for an excuse to fight.

But at the moment, Sesshomaru was not in the mood.

Rin was nowhere to be found.

Nobody knew where Rin was, even Kaede.

"I haven't seen her anywhere," said Kaede.

Sango didn't know, neither did Kagome, nor Miroku.

If anyone should know where Rin was, it would be the kids, but they were clueless too.

Inuyasha dashed cross the yard, leaping on treetops, leaping away from the village. The whole time, Inuyasha continuously screamed, "RIN...RIN...RIN…"

Sesshomaru glided in the air in a manner more gentle than Inuyasha, and his mental state might also be more composed.

If it was a demon who had taken Rin, Inuyasha would've known about it.

It must be a human who could pass Inuyasha's detection as harmless.

But who?

Maybe she went with Kokaku to visit Totosai.

Sesshomaru landed in front of Totosai's armory.

Kohaku swooshed down on Kirara's back with a warm greeting. But Rin wasn't there, and Kohaku didn't have a clue about where Rin would be.

Sesshomaru traced back through all the paths they traveled together as much as he could remember them.

Nowhere.

Miroku ransacked the whole entire village and the next several neighboring villages.

Nowhere.

At midnight, the three gathered back at Kaede's with no optimistic results.

They had long discussions and arguments among themselves as to where Rin might be and came up with no satisfactory agreement.

When the gang retired to their beds, planning to resume the search in the morning, Sesshomaru went to Rin's room.

He reclined on her bed, the place he had been spending his nights in, to calm himself from his chaotic thoughts.

In the silence, his mind ran even wilder.

He sat up, his heart fidgeting, his eyes inching from one direction to another, unrest. He got up, mindlessly combing through Rin's room, hoping for nothing much.

He even lifted the mattress as if Rin was hiding under there to surprise him, a wistful thought.

While looking out the window hoping to see a shadow of Rin coming home, he rested his hand on top of Rin's dresser. Instead of feeling the hard wood of the dresser surface, his hand touched upon an object like that of a scroll.

Narrowing his eyes, Sesshomaru picked it up.

There was writings on it.

 _'Damn it, Rin.'_

 _..._


	2. The Search for Rin

**A/N: Last chapter summary:** Rin disappeared. Sesshomaru found a note in her room.

Thank you to all the reviewers, and the favorites and the followers.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Search For Rin**

The scroll quivered in Sesshomaru's hands.

 _ **My love, My Lord, please forgive me. Perhaps, there is no love in this world greater than the love you have given me, no love in this world except for my love of you.**_

 _ **Let the paradise we shared remain as a beautiful image. Your sacrifice for me is a treasure I shall forever keep in my heart. Your future sacrifice shall be prevented with my departure.**_

 _ **Your empire and the nature of the life with which you are blessed await you, unto eternity. Keep the memory of our companionship as one of the many picturesque sceneries on your path of conquest.**_

 _ **Soon, forget me, My Lord.**_

 _ **Your loving Rin.**_

 _'No, Rin.'_

Sesshomaru faltered, falling on his knees. His heart convulsed, squeezed by the regurgitation from the stagnant blood in his veins, bringing an undrainable deluge over his eyes.

He blinked, wiping away the blurring moisture that was filling up his lenses.

Uneasiness stirred in his mind.

He had not told her that nothing was as important as her, but had he not shown her enough through his actions.

What could possibly give Rin the idea that he cared about anything else besides her.

Had something happened? What happened? What would be his future sacrifice she had mentioned in her message?

Did something, someone, threaten her?

The maids and the officials of the Western Palace had shot their disapproval looks, but none would dare to slight Sesshomaru by threatening Rin.

Mother couldn't care any less. She didn't once meddle in the romance of her own husband and the human mistress. Concerning who Sesshomaru mated, she wouldn't even take one second to intervene.

But why, why did Rin not trust his ability, as she had trusted him so many times before.

His eyes widened.

Recently, she had been quiet about their arrangement, almost showing no interest.

Why?

Was Rin not pleased with him.

Did Rin leave with someone else.

Had she been planning on it.

He broke through the window of her room, zipping madly across the night sky in zigzag pattern, to no specific destination.

He transformed in mid air; his red eyes would enable farther vision, his nose - better detection, his ears - better perception; all faculties heightened, to aid him in his search for Rin.

...

For one year, Sesshomaru had picked up every stone, in every nook and cranny, on every corner of the land, only to turn up nothing.

Along with him, Jaken and Inuyasha's gang had assisted with all their heart.

No Rin.

In that duration, Sesshomaru slowly withered, slumping for long moments in mid woods during his search. The arrogant vigor in his complexion faded. The memory of Rin gripped his heart.

Her well-being remained a mystery. The dreadful suspense lurked inside his mind, in darkness, consuming his thoughts.

How could Rin be so cruel. Did she not know the suffering he was going through. Did she not feel the same thing?

Another night fell, closing the gap between sky and earth, over the horizon in the West.

Sesshomaru stepped inside his castle after his long unfruitful search. It was a place he seldom visited since he set out to obtain the Tetsaiga.

Ignoring all the glad bows and concerning eyes from his servants, he climbed the long winding staircase. As soon as he opened the door to his chamber, the nostalgia of Rin permeated the air. On his private balcony, the whispers of Rin's pleasure from that amorous night were still vivid.

A thick veil of dark clouds spanned across the sky, masking the moonlight.

A storm was coming.

He merged in the shadow of the darkness, slouching on his knees.

Raindrops started to pound on the concrete, beating relentlessly on Sesshomaru's body. The leaves, rustling in the gusting wind, humming a monotonous tune, laced between the cracking sounds of broken branches from the distant woods, orchestrating a ghastly melody.

Sesshomaru stayed motionless. The lonely chill had frozen his heart; and it cracked slowly by the destructiveness of the storm, an internal storm - a foreshadow of his life after Rin, a reality of his life without Rin.

The storm raged on, striking his body, flooding his veins.

Time seemed eternal, standing still.

Sesshomaru sat, leaning against the balcony rail. His body fell limp. Darkness took over, pushing away his consciousness as the rain continued to chastise him, undefended.

Sesshomaru woke up on a warm bed.

A blurry image of a bright smile hovered above him. With fluttering in his heart, he sat straight up.

After adjusting his vision to bring the figure into focus, his gaze became distant, glancing away from the smiling girl who was holding a bowl of some pungent liquid.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she said, "you must drink this medicine per the palace physician." The girl brought the bowl closer to him with both hands.

The smile wasn't Rin's.

Turning sideways to put his feet on the floor, he quietly pushed the medicine out of his way, gesturing for the girl to also get out of his way, with which the girl quickly complied.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

Ignoring the call, he walked out into the balcony.

The sun had risen, hanging on the far corner behind the treetops. The cloudless sky glistened in azure beauty. The breeze was gentle and soothing. The storm has passed, leaving its trace through the wet leaves scattering on the balcony yard.

There were footsteps towards the castle.

Sesshomaru's heart fluttered. His glance shot towards the entrance walkway.

It wasn't Rin, but it was someone familiar - Rin's teacher.

The old teacher halted at a short distance from the gate. He looked into the castle for a long moment before he turned and walked off. After several times turning back and forth, the old man finally kept on his path, leaving the castle.

But the teacher didn't get too far before Sesshomaru landed in front of him. The teacher bowed down, "Lord Sesshomaru."

Receiving no reply, the teacher proceeded with his story. "I've come to see for myself if the whisper among the West was true about their Lord suffering from an enduring affliction."

Turning away, Sesshomaru stayed quiet.

"Lord Sesshomaru, if it concerns Lady Rin-" the teacher stopped his words when Sesshomaru abruptly turned around and shot him a sharp glance.

"Finish your sentence."

"Unless my eyes deceived me, I believe I saw Lady Rin in the Valley of Sai."

Without warning, Sesshomaru's vigor suddenly rushed back through his body, so quick it left a dizzy spell. His heart almost jumped from his chest towards the old teacher.

...


	3. An Unexpected Weapon

**A/N:** Last chapter summary: Sesshomaru finds out from Rin's old teacher that Rin is in the Valley of Sai.

Thank you, to all the reviewers, the followers and the favoriters.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: An Unexpected Weapon.  
**

The Valley of Sai?

Sesshomaru was there, and everywhere else.

The words of the old teacher may not be trustworthy, but what had Sesshomaru got to lose, another Rin-less day and another fruitless search?

However frustrating, the search would continue.

"Does Rin fare well, Kenmei?" said Sesshomaru, sitting stately on his throne. His face was emotionless while his claws were gripping tightly on the armrests.

The teacher, sitting on a chair, sipping on a cup of tea, smiled. "Lady Rin is a physician in the house of the Lord Ritchi, the Lord of Sai. She seemed to fare well as far as I can tell."

Sesshomaru sighed softly, relaxing his claws.

"Jaken, see to it that my chamber is decorated according to Rin's liking. Have flowers arranged around my balcony. Rin will be staying here from now on."

"Yes, My lord."

"Kenmei, stay here as my guest if it pleases you. I will ensure that you receive a proper welcome. Lady Rin will be quite happy to see you."

"Lord Sesshomaru," Kenmei, the teacher, replied, "I would like to take leave. If you should need my service, please call for me."

Descending the throne dais, Sesshomaru walked slowly towards Kenmei and made a quick nod at the teacher, disguising a bow, which Kenmei returned with a silent bow and a stealthy glance.

"I'll be back with Rin soon, Jaken."

"Ye -" . Jaken wasn't able to get one word out yet, and Sesshomaru was already gone.

In no considerable amount of time, Sesshomaru landed on top of the mountain walling the Valley of Sai. He sat down, using the jagged boulders on the mountain side as footrests.

He had walked the streets of this valley before, turning every rock lining them, but Rin wasn't here.

He was keen, but there were ways to divert his senses. Appearing on the street in broad daylight would alarm Rin if she really intended to hide from him. Waiting till nightfall was best. He could glide in the darkness, unseen. Rin wouldn't know to put up her guard.

The reason for Rin's avoidance was beyond his imaginative ability, but the answer would soon be revealed.

The anticipation was unbearable.

Time stood still. The sun barely moved. The nagging sound of the wind was annoying. The jaunty birds circling the sky from afar should simply drop dead. Everything in the valley was a blurry dot from that altitude, and sensing by scents was hopeless.

… and then, Rin's lips pressed against his; the taste of her scent on top of his tongue; the feel of her silky skin; the whispers of her love...

He closed his eyes. Immersed in the suffocating wind from his sensuous thoughts, he took a deep breath. At end of a long exhalation, he let loose a soft unrestrained "uhmm".

When Rin came back to their chamber that night, he would make her scream his name during his passionate thrusts of love. She would whimper, she would beg, "Sesshomaru, I want to be with you forever."

And forever they would be, side by side until death.

No more frolics.

Rin had put him through enough.

After about two centuries, nightfall finally came.

Descending the mountain, Sesshomaru made straight for the house of Lord Ritchi - a tall castle, quite easy to spot. The estate itself was a small village, much more impressive than Sesshomaru's one piece castle.

Inside, bordering the four formidable metal fences were numerous lines of modest bamboo huts with coconut leaf thatching as roofs. There were sturdily built homes scattering the property. The castle was the centerpiece.

As a small white ball, Sesshomaru bounced from one roof to another, lingering momentarily on each to allow ample time for detection.

Not even the scent of a cockroach would be missed this time.

When Sesshomaru landed on the southeast wing of the castle, Rin's scent hit him like a brick striking his face.

' _Rin!'_

It had been soooo long.

Spinning with the dizzying excitement, Sesshomaru staggered and almost fell. After steadying himself, he busted through the roof, landing inside a resting chamber.

In front of Rin.

Her back towards him.

She was in the arms of an, an, an imbecile!

She turned around. With the same tender eyes, she looked at him, briefly before her eyelids shielded them, wiping away the moist beads forming at the corners. Rin lowered her head, lips quivering.

Stooping behind Rin, the imbecile hid from Sesshomaru's sight. The lad's hands tugged on Rin's kimono at both sides of her waist, shaking.

The castle guards charged in, circling Sesshomaru, with spears and swords raised from their arms, ready to strike.

"Rin," said the imbecile.

"Yes, Usagi, my love."

Whatever love Rin had for the imbecile was interrupted by a green whip from Sesshomaru's hand flying around the room, disarming all the guards, leaving their mouths agape, immobile, with fright in their wide eyes.

Sesshomaru yanked Rin away with his whip, coiling around and spinning her toward him.

When Rin was within an arm length, she stabbed Sesshomaru's chest with a dagger.

' _Rin?'_

She was his Rin. No doubt about it.

His heart flustered. With pallid complexion, his eyes widened, gaze moving from the dagger along the arm towards her face, locking her eyes with a shocked stare.

What just happened was an accident?

With hands violently shaking holding the dagger implanted in his chest, she firmly returned the stare with a wet gloss in her own eyes, a dubious smile quivering on rosy lips. "Sesshomaru, perhaps you didn't understand my message clearly," said Rin, faltering slightly in mid sentence, "but since you've come to sacrifice yourself, then stay, stay and be a good little dog."

Rin yanked the jagged dagger from his chest, causing a stream of blood to pour out onto her hand.

No, it wasn't an accident, nor was it a dream.

It was reality.

Sesshomaru staggered forward with the cruel force of the dagger, crumbling down on his knees. An invisible blade still jabbed at him, repeatedly, powered by Rin's words.

"Seize him," Rin ordered the guard.

Jerking his head slightly, Sesshomaru sounded a "hmph" in a cynical tone and let the guards take him - as his Lady Rin wished.

The fight in him had left. There was nothing left to fight for - the dagger from Rin's hand had cut his heart in half; the daggers from her mouth had crushed his soul.

With caution, the guards captured Sesshomaru and tied his hands with an enchanted rope made to subdue demons.

His mind went blank with just one question left " _Why?"_ and the reverberation from her stammering command, " _... stay, stay and be a good little dog."_

When the guards dragged Sesshomaru out of the room, Rin hid her face behind the wall of her bloody hands and ran out before them, without making one regretful turn to look back.

...


	4. Bitter Enemy

**A/N** : Last chapter summary: Rin stabs Sesshomaru, and Sesshomaru gets captured by the guards at the house of Lord Ritchi.

I would like to say thanks to the reviewers, the followers, and the favoriters.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Bitter Enemy  
**

In a dungeon, the guards tied Sesshomaru's arms above his head to a rope suspended from the ceiling. They secured his ankles with shackles connected by a metal chain.

Everything they used to restrain Sesshomaru had been enchanted by a spell to subdue demons.

Blood was still dripping from his chest. The physical injury from Rin's dagger was an insignificant scratch; what it did to his heart, however, was devastating.

' _Rin's actions and words seemed conflicting,'_ Sesshomaru thought.

This dungeon was a place, cold and dark, drained of all pleasantry, and any warm sentiment, if it was ever felt within those walls, had long been faded. Before he met Rin, such place was a reflection of his own unaffected mind; he was right at home.

' _There is perhaps a motive behind her cruel deeds. Or was it just a display of guilt from her infidelity.'_

He smirked at the irony. Was he living his father's life - the life he condemned? His heart and soul might have stumbled, but his mind continued.

' _These people are controlling Rin somehow.'_

"What are you smiling at, bastard?" said one of the guards, his tone imbued with anger.

Sesshoumaru didn't heed the human. A silence was his answer.

Apparently that wasn't the right answer because the guard started to punch Sesshomaru's face repeatedly for some time before he stopped. Unfurling his fist, the guard shook his hand vigorously, shaking off the pain caused by his own punishing act.

' _But if she's being controlled, she would kill herself first before she would hurt me.'_

Sesshomaru, on the other hand, didn't even make one move besides the movement caused by the force of the punches, and didn't bother to bestow upon the guard even just one soft grunt to show that Sesshomaru was in any pain. He stared at the concrete floor, instead.

' _Rin wasn't possessed by any spirits. Her scent is purely her own.'_

With spears in their hands, the guards started to stab Sesshomaru body simultaneously from several angles, yanking and pushing from all directions, making him oscillate back and forth, to no effect if the guards were looking for a sign of suffering.

' _What are you hiding, Rin? Why can't you tell me?'_

They started to push with more power behind their weapons, angry, cursing among themselves for not able to solicit one acknowledging whimper out of the demon.

"Calm down my good men," a mellifluous voice commanded the guards. "This demon will receive his just punishment in due time."

At which command, the guards abruptly stopped. They scurried away, blending into the dark walls like they were lifeless pictures.

All were silent.

Held by a muscular man, a brightly lit torch approached from the door. A young lady appeared from behind the torch holder, her eyes sparkled by the flame, lips painted by a smirk.

She halted at a short distance in front of Sesshomaru and tilted her head slightly. "Why don't you heal the wounds on your body, Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru made no movement.

"Hmph." The lady's grin spread wider. "I would think the great Sesshomaru would be wiser, with the wisdom to know that pouting will not resolve any affliction."

Sesshomaru didn't respond.

The young lady chuckled softly before she continued. "You see, my brother, Usagi, fears you. My father, Lord Ritchi, fears you. I, Yume, however, think you'll make a useful pet."

Yume slowly approached Sesshomaru. Cupping his chin with one hand, she brought his face closer to her. "Be a good little dog," Yume said with a derisive tone, "and heal yourself."

Sesshomaru glanced in the other direction, ignoring the presence in front of him.

Yume twisted his face her way, "Resisting me, hah? I'll show you a torturous life you never thought existed. Then you'll be on your knees, begging me for mercy."

She brushed her hand on one of his wounds. Catching a streak of blood on her finger, she licked it off. Gazing at him, a vengeful flame flickered in her eyes. "Uhmm." She hissed as she took a breath, savoring the scent of his blood. "Your scent is quite attractive."

Yume was perhaps some years older than Rin. In comparison, Yume's beauty was far more decorated. Yet, under that fair face was a scent riddled with hatred.

Sesshomaru was still silent.

She moved her lips brushing across his face to his ears, whispering, "That poor Rin, how will she survive if her little doggie dies. Huhmm."

Sesshomaru glanced sideways at Yume, whose face was still pressing against his cheek.

"Hmm." She moved back to look at him. "So, you'll only react at the mention of Rin, hah?"

Her eyes darkened. "Very well then. Let us stop pretending, Sesshomaru. These ropes cannot hold you bound. Break free and heal your wounds. Let me see your power."

"Hmph."

At the one word communication from the dog demon, Yume's eyes flicked up with a smile of victory. "So! You find me interesting. Interesting I am, indeed. I know these chains cannot hold you, yet I'm standing here without fear."

She chuckled, "Show me your power, and I'll tell you why I don't fear you."

His eyes turning red, Sesshomaru produced a veil of blue and silver light swirling around him.

"Stand back, men," Yume commanded.

With buzzing sounds of static, zigzag streams of energy encircled Sesshomaru's body. The ropes around his wrists and the chain around his ankles melted. All his wounds were healed along with his torn kimono.

All the men gasped softly, then silenced.

Sesshomaru stepped closer to Yume, hovering over her shorter stature, "Tell me. Who are you? And what have you done to Rin?"

Yume widened her eyes, eyelids blinking successively with her mouth agape. For the first time since their encounter, she was speechless.

Sesshomaru looked away, allowing Yume a moment to recompose.

After some time, Yume said, with her words pacing slowly, being as clear as possible, "Rin's under my control. Though, I assumed you'd figured out that much. The method I use, however, shall remain my secret."

Chuckling with sinister, Yume walked around Sesshomaru to boldly face him. "Hmph. And who am I? I'm just a human girl whose beloved you had murdered. I'm a princess whose city you had wrecked. Sesshomaru, I'll be the girl of your worst nightmare."

In the old days, he had nonchalantly wiped out hordes of bandits, groups of soldiers, but he had never walked into any city and destroyed it.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"Perhaps, you don't remember that one night. My father's army had gathered at the city gate of Asano, preparing to take it down. But you, Sesshomaru, one swing of your whip had destroyed them all. Without an army, our city was taken by our enemies, and we were forced to retreat to this valley."

The memory rushed back, the city of Asano, the city of Sara, the woman who fell in love with him. Indeed, he did annihilate an army in front of the gate for being in his way.

Sesshomaru's claws grew impatient. Snatching Yume's neck, he growled, "Release Rin."

Yume's eyes flared with rage. "Are you threatening me?" she spoke with an acrimonious tone. "I've lost everything since that night. I care not for my life. But for my vengeful purpose, I can assure you that you'll regret it if you hurt a hair on my body."

Sesshomaru took his hand away. He turned his back towards Yume, disgusted at the sight of her. "What do you want from me?"

"Hm? Simple." Yume ran her fingers through his hair from behind. "You'll indulge my every wish, you'll entertain my every whim. You'll crawl on the ground at my command. You'll kiss my footsteps. You, Lord Sesshomaru, will be my slave."

His jaws tightened. His muscle tensed up by the urge to lop off Yume's head. He diverted his mind to the grassy field lining Rin's feet, the cool streams offering Rin the relief from the summer heat, the giggles and the flower wreaths Rin used to give him - diverting his mind to the reason why he must be patient.

"And with your demonic power, slaveboy, I'll conquer every city of this land. All shall come under my father's rule, as one united empire."

Yume squeezed a handful of Sesshomaru's hair and yanked it down, pulling him to his knees, and he allowed it. "Starting now, slaveboy, you will kneel down to me until I give you permission to stand up."

Releasing his hair, she continued her mocking speech, "I won't pretend to say that I'll spare your lives when my empire is established. In fact, I'll kill both of you then. I will, however, bury you two side by side - haha - how kind of me, hah?"

Silence ensued.

The room had gotten colder despite the inflamed torch. The air was almost stifling.

Sesshomaru was still on his knees. The images of Rin's smile and her lifeless body were flickering, switching from one to the other in his head. Yume must have a solid hold on his weakness; if not, she wouldn't even dare to think the words the she was saying, much less voicing them. She was so brazen that she didn't bother to promise to spare his life or Rin's after he had fulfilled his obligation. The exchange was not in his favor; but any drastic actions might bring regret.

He sent a quick glance at her, then glanced the other way.

From his father's death by a human's hand, he knew too well that humans have their ways. He grew bitter towards the race, and never in his life had he thought that he would be kneeling in front of one, and would possibly be begging for mercy like she had suggested.

"You're powerful indeed. If you refuse to assist me, I cannot force you. But your cooperation is for your own good, for you to buy time to figure a way out - maybe."

Cooperation. It indeed would give him time. Having seen the self destructive path of his old man, he, at the moment, couldn't stop thinking about Rin, the only creature whose smile had made him veer off his path of conquest - towards the vivacious path of her passion.

Led by her love, he couldn't turn back.

How utterly humiliated for Sesshomaru to submit to a human, a girl, a very young girl at that - by his own choice. But for Rin, pride could be put aside. He would do what must be done to save her; and when he found a solution, the human before him would suffer the most unsightly death he had ever dealt.

For the moment, he must see Rin, see for himself just what kind of hold Yume had got on Rin.

In a pretentious polite fashion, a fashion that he might have to get used to in the coming days, he asked, "May I see Rin?"

Yume stared at him. "Hm? You want to see Rin, to see if you can snatch her away from my grasp? Tch. Tch. Tch. You shall address me as Your Lady from now on. Now, ask your question again."

His enemy, more specifically Naraku, using Rin as a leverage was nothing new. This human, however, went even further than Naraku, not using Sesshomaru to buy time or to deter him from using his power; she was making Sesshomaru an obedient pet, and she revealed her plan so simply, so clearly, without even once stopping to reconsider her insolence.

Sesshomaru suppressed his eyes from turning red. Trying to soften his clenched jaws, he repeated his question. "May I please see Rin - My Lady?"

His stomach twisted with disgust after that display of obedience.

The torch following behind her, Yume chuckled and walked out of the room. "Good doggie." She chuckled and turned back at him. "I'll grant you that one wish. Rin'll be here shortly. And - you can stand up when I'm gone."

She turned, walking out the door. "Next time, say - thank you, My Lady - when I'm kind to you. Hm! Interesting, Rin hadn't taught you to speak properly to a human yet? I suppose I'll have to take on that duty then."

….


	5. A Riddle From Rin

**A/N:** Last chapter summary: Sesshomaru meets Yume, the princess of Sai Valley who holds a resentment against him for destroying her father's army at the gate of Asano. She vows revenge by making Sesshomaru her pet and use him to reestablish her father's domain.

I would like to thank 677, Tay, and Stephy20 for the reviews who I cannot send a private thanks to. I also thank the followers and the favoriters.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: A Riddle From Rin.**

The dungeon fell into darkness again. The guards standing along the wall gazed fixedly at Sesshomaru, their eyes filled with anger.

Perhaps, their loved ones, too, might have fallen to his whip. The sorrow these guards felt might rival his own. It seemed not too long ago he experienced that feeling, the time he held Rin's lifeless body. The stillness of her heart was a thousand times worse than Magatsuhi's bony appendage through his chest.

Before Rin, humans were ants, whose lifetime equaled one minute of his life. What of value was a life that short? Swatting them like flies was daily routine. Not until he met Rin would Sesshomaru understand - their life was that valuable because it was that short.

Sesshomaru stayed on his knees at his own willingness - a warrior's homage to the lives he took, at the realization that it was for no other purpose besides sheer arrogance.

The door opened, creaking at the hinges.

Rin slowly came into sight, her head and part of her face covered by a hood from a long black cloak. A guard walked in front of her, holding a torch.

From his knees, Sesshomaru sprang up. Leaving a streak of shadow behind him, he zipped towards Rin.

The guard raised the torch, impeding Sesshomaru's progress. "No touching per Lady Yume. And Lady Rin will be allowed to stay for only a short time." After the guard finished his instruction, he stepped behind Rin and lowered his head. "Be mindful of your words, Lady Rin. Anything too informative will result in needless torment."

Rin raised her head; her eyes moistened, looking at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru took a step back, arms resting behind him in a relaxing pose, calmly exercising his detecting abilities.

Rin's scent was pure, absent of any demonic spirits. She seemed to be in good health. How then was she being so controlled?

At the moment, Rin was quiet, presumably being cautious with her words by not saying anything at all.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin. His gaze wandered from head to toes, then rested on her lips.

It had been so long.

 _...Those lips were so soft. The first time they pressed against his, he became breathless, stifled by their sensuous warmth. His heart fluttered, skipping a few beats, literally, making him so weak that he staggered and almost fell. She folded her arms around him, nuzzling her face at the curve of his neck, teasing his skin with her breathing. From there it spread, an excitement he had never felt before, a powerful rush of energy, weakening every fiber of his being, including his mind._

 _"I'm sorry for my brazen action, Sesshomaru-sama," Rin whispered. "I was just trying to see how it feels to kiss the person I love. Kagome-sama says it feels wonderful, and she's right." Rin's face burrowed farther into his neck. "It'll never happen again, I promise," she quavered. The hairs on Sesshomaru's body stood on end, screaming for more._

Immersing himself in the nostalgia, he closed his eyes, trying to control his erratic breathing. Savoring her scent, he imagined her embrace, her kiss, her lips on his skin. Drowning with desire, he briefly forgot all about his current predicament.

The things his human girl did to him.

When she was younger, she had already made him feel peaceful, unbound from the limit of the figure that shaped his body as if he had dissolved into tiny particles, floating freely with the will of nature.

… _Rin was dancing on a field of daisies, sending her giggles through the morning breeze._

 _Plucking a daisy, her bright eyes looked up at him. "Sesshomaru-sama, I'm going to count these petals and find out if you love me." A petal fell from her hand - Sesshomaru-sama loves me; another petal fell - Sesshomaru-sama loves me not…_

 _Every time Rin played the daisy game, at the falling of the last petal, Sesshomaru-sama always ended up loving Rin._

 _Jaken tried his luck with the daisies, but it was hit and miss for him, mostly misses. He pouted. "Silly Jaken-sama," Rin giggled and said, "You only pick the ones with an odd number of petals."_

Sesshomaru opened his eyes slowly. Yume was beyond clever; she had picked Rin, the perfect weapon to subdue him.

The silence wasn't helping him much. He needed to know something - anything.

"Rin."

"Yes." Her tone was a dejected whisper.

He gazed at her, a deep gaze, trying to keep her eyes engaged with his, hoping she could read his thoughts. "It's interesting. I was strolling through a field of wild daisies today on my way here."

"Yes, I love daisies."

"I picked one to give to you when I see you tonight. Unfortunately, it has come to this."

"Oh!" Rin put a finger on her lips, eyes wandering left and right, then she glistened as if a light just flicked on. "I only like one with - uhmm - let me see - seven petals."

"There are no daisies with seven petals, Rin."

"Yes there is. I gave you one, remember? But It's reaaaaly hard to find a seven petal daisy, Sesshomaru-sama," Rin said in a light-hearted voice. "In all my life, I found it only one time, and I gave it to you. I haven't found another one ever since to give to anyone else - besides you. It's for good luck."

In truth, Rin never gave Sesshomaru a seven petal daisy.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. Rin seemed to understand what he was trying to do. By saying what she said, an untrue statement, she probably meant to convey that she loved Sesshomaru and only Sesshomaru, no one else besides him.

Perhaps that was all he needed to know.

Rin used to play so many games with Jaken, many of which Sesshomaru didn't pay any attention to; at the moment, he wished he did.

He sought through his memories for another game she played, to come up with another benign conversation that would be meaningful only to them.

Before Sesshomaru could come up with any more ways to communicate with Rin, the door flung open. Usagi ran in, a little too far, and halted by the touch of Sesshomaru's hand on his face.

' _This imbecile.'_

Rin seemed to be in good health, pure of any foul play. She shouldn't be in anyone's control. Sesshomaru could just take her away - unless Sesshomaru had missed something through his keen detection.

Sesshomaru seized Usagi's neck, pulling him to Sesshomaru's side. "Tell me what's going on with Rin if you value your life." Sesshomaru growled.

The guard with the torch jumped in front of Rin, eyes locking with Sesshomaru's.

A little trembling hand tapped on the guard's shoulder and led him aside. "I'll take care of this demon," said Rin.

"Rin," Usagi said, his voice trembling as if he was begging.

Rin stepped closer to Sesshomaru. She glanced at Usagi briefly then took out a small dagger from inside her cloak. Her eyes caught Sesshomaru's gaze, unwavering and determined - completely wiped of the innocence Rin usually displayed.

Sesshomaru looked at her, eyes constricting.

She made several quick slashes on Sesshomaru's arm that was holding Usagi. "Bear this wound, Sesshomaru, and know well that I gave it to you. The pain therein is insufferable," said Rin.

Sesshomaru stumbled a few steps back, hand still on Usagi's neck, pulling the ladder stumbling back with him.

"Release Usagi at once, at my command, filthy dog. Is your jealousy making you too blind to see that I am the Lady of Lord Usagi?"

Sesshomaru looked at his wound. His heart dropped as he fell to his knees. After releasing Usagi and pushing him towards Rin, Sesshomaru's hands fell on his thighs, eyes gazing at Rin. "Very well, Rin, if that is your wish."

Rin caught Usagi into her arms. "Come, my Lord. Let's us leave this place and this demon to his own pity."

Usagi fell into Rin's hand, holding onto her waist, face hidden in her bosom, trembling like a baby needing his mother's protection.

"Now, Lord Usagi. Calm down. Let us go out and look at the moon. It's a crescent tonight," said Rin as she patted Usagi's back. "The crescent moon is always always the prettiest." Rin glanced mysteriously at Sesshomaru and moved her glance slowly to the wound on his arm, one corner of her lips turned up. "My love."

She then left with the guard and Usagi, leaving Sesshomaru still kneeling on the floor.

… " _Sesshomaru-sama, look what I wrote." Rin handed him a scroll with doodles on it. As pretty as her doodling was, it looked utterly meaningless._

" _I cannot possibly guess what you wrote there, Rin."_

" _Look, this word is Sesshomaru-sama. Next is Rin. And this here," she pointed at the doodle at the end, "this is our son. Yay! Rin will marry her Sesshomaru-sama when she grows up, and she'll have a son."_

 _Sesshomaru face-palmed himself in his mind. The child didn't know how write a word to save her life. She just made up her own doodling scripts._

" _Rin."_

" _Yes." Her eyes went back to her doodling scroll, proceeding to doodle something else, possibly a "daughter"._

 _Sesshomaru sat down, placing Rin onto his lap, along with her doodling scroll. "Here Rin," he said as he held her hand, "I'll teach you how to write my name, your name and the word son in a special script."_

 _She bent her head back, catching his eyes with her smile. "Special script?"_

" _Yes," Sesshomaru led Rin's hand holding the brush, drawing some strokes onto the scroll, "pay attention, Rin. This is my ancestors' language. Only the Inu Demons have the privilege to learn it, even Jaken doesn't know."_

" _Oohh!" Rin was excited. After they were done writing the three words, she traced over them again and again. "Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama."_

 _After repeatedly writing the words for some long time, she fell asleep in his lap, her head resting on his chest, her scroll loosely held in her hand. She had added an extra arc to the word son, a crescent shape._

 _Patiently holding her until she woke up, Sesshomaru smirked at the extra crescent._

He continued to personally teach her his language, but never did he make any effort to correct the word "son". The ensuing word "daughter" also had a crescent arc. Secretly approving of it, Sesshomaru left those two words alone to Rin's liking.

SON - was the word Rin just carved on Sesshomaru's arm with her dagger, clearly with her very unique crescent arc.

… " _Bear these wounds, Sesshomaru._ ** _Know_** **_well that I gave it to you_** … _The crescent moon is always always the prettiest…"_

Rin gave him a son? …. " ** _Know_** _**well that I gave it to you... the pain therein is insufferable…"** _His son, his son was the one suffering the torture.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. It was his son who Yume had got a hold on.

' _VERMIN!'_

That was how Yume controlled Rin, if not, Rin would sacrifice herself before she would hurt Sesshomaru; but she was protecting their son. If Rin disobeyed Yume, Rin's son would be in danger.

The humans, contradictory to their own grief of losing loved ones, spent much of their life fighting each other - for what? If they hadn't stationed their army in his way that night, he wouldn't have killed them. Albeit, he didn't really have to; he was just not in his best of mood at the time after losing his arm to Inuyasha and the Tetsaiga.

But Sesshomaru was a warrior, and the soldiers were warriors; fighting, avenging, dying, surviving were all things expected, all things inevitable. He would face his avengers in an honorable battle; if he should fall, he would fall - no grudge.

But using underhanded methods, however, was unforgivable. Using Rin as a weapon against him was the very reason why he hunted Naraku. Yume's using Sesshomaru's son against Rin, against him, was an inconsolable deed.

He shook his arm to heal the wound. His eyes deepened.

Where would Yume keep his son? And what had she done to him?

He needed time to figure things out; he needed to protect the son he hadn't met; he needed to protect Rin.

Sesshomaru lowered his head. Indeed, Yume had planned well. Just like every word she said, Sesshomaru, for the moment, would have to indulge her every whim.

...


	6. Rin's Anger

**A/N:** Last chapter summary: Rin leaves a message on Sesshomaru's arm conveying that their son is the real hostage. Sesshomaru contemplates on being Yume's servant to buy time.

I would like to say thanks to freakin'love-sesshourin, sorrellkaren, Tenyoukai, 677, Reading Pixie, Miraia, Tay, Milagros Ala, vapourtrailreads, Inureader2, and the guests. I would like to send private thanks, but I'm afraid to bother you. Also, thanks to all the followers and the favoriters.

677: thank you so much for the reminder. I had no idea that overninethousand is trying to sink the SessRin ship, I thought that he/she is promoting it. I'll figure out a way to block this person. I haven't figured it out yet.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Rin's Anger.  
**

Lying on Rin' bed in her private chamber, Usagi was twitching, his hands clinging to Rin, shaking nonstop. His eyes rolled wildly, and he mumbled like a possessed madman, "Demon. Demon. Demon. Demon…"

Rin squeezed Usagi's hands. With her other hand, she caressed Usagi's hairline, like a protective mother appeasing her terrified son. "Dear Usagi, it's alright. No demons will hurt you."

"RIN!" Usagi fixed his eyes in place, staring at Rin. "I'm afraid." He sat straight up, burying his head in Rin's chest.

"I know. I know." Rin patted his back. "No need to be afraid. I'll protect you."

A moment of silence passed.

Usagi's breathing became more regular, and his head lay more still in Rin's chest. She held his shoulders and led him to lie back. "Now, get some rest. You must be tired."

Rin draped a blanket over the man and tucked it snuggly under his sides.

"That demon's terrifying."

"Shhhh." Rin put a finger over his lips and whispered with a voice as sweet as caramel, "That demon's gone now. Just you and me. Sleep well, Usagi."

Rin sang a lullaby.

He closed his eyes, smiling, hands playing with her hair that was falling over her shoulders onto his chest. "Rin, I love you," he whispered.

"Yes.. Go to sleep."

Usagi's breathing gradually turned into soft snoring. Stroking his face, a feeling of pity took over Rin. Usagi looked so innocent, so simple-minded; he didn't worry about a thing - he didn't know how to. All he wanted was to be with Rin - all day - like a puppy possessive of his mistress.

A year ago, after Rin left the village, she found out she was pregnant. Unable to deny Sesshomaru his right to know about their kids, Rin was making the trip back to his castle when she found Usagi on a boulder amid a stream near her secluded cavern. He was unconscious, and there was a gashing wound across his back; blood was dripping into red streaks flowing with the water downstream. She couldn't walk away, reasoning to herself that she could leave after the wounded man recover.

Usagi recovered quite quickly under Rin's healing hands, but he woke up acting like a mentally ill child, latching onto Rin like she was his mother.

Unable to leave him by himself, Rin took him to the nearest human village, the Valley of Sai. There, she found his family. Yume begged Rin to stay since Usagi seemed so taken with Rin. Considering how concerned Yume was for her brother, Rin agreed out of empathy.

With Rin's thorough knowledge of herbal medicine and a good grasp of anatomy, she became the palace physician.

Her kids were born in after only three months of conception. After three more months, they had started to walk, talk, and become so active that Rin had to chase after them all day to keep them out of trouble - with lots of kissing and giggling.

Life was peaceful, and she was planning to go see Sesshomaru.

Then, Kenmei showed up, revealing the possible identity of the children's father to the whole palace.

And the uneventful life had turned into this.

Rin left the bedside and tiptoed along the walls, putting out all of the hanging lanterns to darken the room so Usagi could rest better.

It was hard, hard to face an enemy, yet be attached to one of their family members.

At the window, Rin secured the curtain sleeve to the tieback. The landscape was dimly lit by the silver moonlight, reminiscent of a gentle time long past.

 _... The moon was a crescent._

 _On a grass clearing bordered by thick woods, Sesshomaru sat in a lotus pose, hands on his knees, eyes closed._

 _He just got back from one of his trips, about which Sesshomaru never told Rin even when she asked._

 _Rin lay down by his side. Lifting up his hand so she could glide her head onto his lap. Placing his hand back on her cheek, she looked up at him. "Sesshomaru-sama, why do you always leave me behind waiting for you all alone?"_

 _Caressing her cheek, he lowered his gaze on her. "It's too dangerous for you."_

" _I'm anxious when you're not here."_

" _Is that so?" He brushed her hair aside. "If you wish, I'll take you with me."_

" _Yes!" Rin giggled. Then she hushed herself because Jaken was sleeping nearby._

 _Rin woke up the next day with her head still on Sesshomaru's lap and his mokomoko on her body. He had sat there on night, serving as her pillow._

After that promise, Sesshomaru rarely left Rin alone. Being with him through his battles, her jaw had dropped a few times and her eyes had stretched wider than she naturally could, especially during his battle with Magatsuhi.

His business was dangerous, indeed. Around other people, he was fearsome and resolute, so different from the kind being who always indulged her, a gentleness that he reserved only for Rin.

Sesshomaru made Rin feel that much special. As she grew up, looking at the same ageless and beautiful man who was sentimental towards her and only her, she gradually fell in love; and Sesshomaru readily returned her love, judging by his reaction to their first kiss which he refused to let go until he found other more delicious parts on her body.

Rin made a mistake by leaving Sesshomaru's protection. At the moment, she didn't have time for regret; she must protect her children. The labyrinth of this battle might be left partly to Rin to navigate.

Someone knocked on the door.

Rin opened it, immediately facing a torchlight. She bowed at the late night guest.

The guard with the torch moved to the side and stood quietly.

Yume walked towards the table and sat down, crossing her legs. Rin came to the other side and poured some tea into a cup. "Please have some tea, Lady Yume."

Yume glanced askance at Rin as she sipped on the tea. In a soft monotonous voice, Yume said, "How dare you put my brother at risk like that."

"Usagi put himself at risk, My Lady," said Rin in an unaffected tone.

"YOU were supposed to make sure he doesn't run mindlessly around this place."

"I can't always make sure he doesn't run around like a child, but I protected him as best as I could."

Yume stood up, raising a hand, about to slap Rin, but she was stopped by a loud voice coming from Rin's bed. "I love you, Rin. I'll punish anyone who dares to hurt you. I love you, Rin…"

Usagi's body convulsed, and he chanted the sentence "I love you, Rin" continuously.

Rin ran to Usagi and pacified him back to sleep. He must have a nightmare. Perhaps, as simple as he was, he could still sense the danger around Rin, and it manifested in his dream.

"Shh, Usagi my dear. Rest well now. Rin's OK."

Glaring at Usagi, Yume huffed and sat back down. "Imbecile."

Rin came back to the table. "May I please see my kids, Lady Yume?."

"Hmph. I'll let you see your kids on my terms."

"You promised to let me see them once every 10 days," said Rin in a begging tone.

"Wench, you got no ground to bargain with me," Yume snapped.

Rin's eyes sank deep into a sharp glare; a feeling of anger suddenly filled her chest, perhaps for the first time in her life. The threat of the kids' well being had pushed her over the edge. ' _Sesshomaru-sama,'_ Rin thought of the person who always provided an answer to her when she was in any kind of distress.

"Let me remind you, Yume." Rin leaned over the table. "My life's a bargain to make Sesshomaru win back your city. But my death will release a terrible wrath beyond your imagination. I can assure you that your lifeless body will be hung at the gate for the enjoyment of your enemies when they come to flatten this valley."

Yume stayed quiet, eyes moving slowly from side to side.

"You should know the heart of a human. If it takes a sacrifice, a sacrifice it shall be," said Rin in a deliberate slow tone. She straightened herself. "Without my aid, you and your army are hopeless against Sesshomaru, a fact you know too well."

A moment of silence ensued.

Yume stood up. "Hmph. You have a lot of confidence in your demon. He's heartbroken, dejected. You should see how he knelt down in front of me without a fuss. He's lost his will to fight."

Rin's lover was not weak, not in his mind nor his body. The image of him being impaled by Magatsuhi and coming back to life was still vivid in her mind.

If Sesshomaru understood Rin's cryptic message, he was far from being heartbroken; he was seething inside, thinking of ways to send Yume to an early death. His mind was no less twisted. He had walked into Naraku's trap for his own purpose before, and, in the end, triumphed.

And there was the Tenseiga. If Yume killed the kids, they could be revived. However, Rin needed to find out where they were being kept.

Rin acted as calm as she could be. "Be mindful with your game. Don't let hatred blind you. Go through with your plan and build your empire. I'll play the perfect hostage as long as my kids are safe."

Yume moved closer, staring Rin down maliciously with an evil smirk. "You don't have a choice, wench. If you don't play an obedient hostage, the monsters you created shall see misfortunes far more terrible than death."

Rin returned Yume's stare with one no less bold and sharpened her tone, "And their father shall hunt you, your people, and all your descendants down to his last breath. That - would be a veeery long time, Princess."

It took Yume a few seconds to answer. "Hmh! Are you reminding me to put restraints on that dog?"

Rin's throat was constricted by dread.

Yume turned and walked out. "You'll see your kids tomorrow evening. Just don't be too arrogant with me. I imagine that dog would sacrifice his life for you. Is that the sacrifice you spoke of. Hm? I think not!" Yume glanced back at Rin. "I DO know the heart of a human, Rin."

After Yume left, Rin fell down on her knees, hands shaking, holding on to the table.

... _Hand in hand, Rin was walking down the castle main hallway with Sesshomaru. A servant bowed to them, and while Sesshomaru threw a subtle glance as an acknowledgment, Rin returned the bow with an even lower bow._

 _When the servant passed, Rin continued walking but was pulled back by Sesshomaru who had halted._

" _Sesshomaru-sama?"_

" _Lady Rin, you do not have to bow to your servants."_

" _But I'm just a human, a servant of yours myself."_

 _His eyes widened. "You're not my servant. You're the Queen of my throne," he sternly said. "Those servants are at your command. However, you do as you wish. Don't do anything differently because I say so."_

" _Say Sesshomaru-sama, do you ever feel intimidated by anyone?"_

" _Sometimes. Why do you ask?"_

" _Because you always look fearless, especially when you fight."_

" _In a battle, we must look confident, cold and intimidating no matter how we feel. From fear, our enemies may make a wrong move and show their weaknesses."_

" _Oohh. So do you have any weaknesses?"_

" _A few."_

" _What are they?"_

 _Sesshomaru didn't answer. He just gazed pensively at Rin…_

We must look cold and intimidating?

Rin didn't do it right; she wasn't a natural. In trying, she inadvertently reminded her enemy to put restraints on the man who she loved more than life itself.

From behind, two hands circled her shoulders, followed by a kiss on the back of her neck. "I don't like Rin crying."

Wiping her tears quickly, Rin turned around, and Usagi squeezed her with an innocent tight hug.

...


	7. Restraint

**A/N:** Last chapter summary: Rin tries Sesshomaru's tactic and acts cold an intimidating, it doesn't work for her however.

I would like to say thanks to freakin'love-sesshourin, sorrellkaren, Tenyoukai, 677, Reading Pixie, Miraia, Tay, Milagros Ala, vapourtrailreads, Inureader2, and the guests. I would like to send private thanks, but I'm afraid to bother you. Also, thanks to all the followers and the favoriters.

* * *

 **Chapter 7 : Restraint**

Inside the dungeon, Sesshomaru stood motionless, one hand resting behind his back, readjusting his vision to suit the darkness that Rin had left when she exited the place.

The guards still stood along the wall, eyes fixed on Sesshomaru. The room reeked with the scent of fear mixed by hatred.

Patience was Sesshomaru's strongest quality, outlasting the gloomy night as the dawn finally came, evidenced by the thin sunbeams seeping through the few small holes on the eastern wall.

A new day had begun, bringing each person a different expectation.

Sesshomaru cringed at the creaking sound of the door, disgusted at the face of Yume, glad that it was Yume.

Yume smiled at him.

With his usual outward silence, he gazed at the princess; internally, however, his mind raced between options: holding Yume hostage to exchange for Rin and his son; ransacking the palace searching for his son while somehow protecting Rin at the same time. Both were viable options, but none guaranteed success.

He couldn't risk it. It was no longer about him and his pride; he had someone to protect, more than one.

Fear was in his heart.

…" _Why do you seek power, my son?... Do you have someone to protect?"..._

Internally, Sesshomaru scorned at the irrelevance of the question his father had once asked as if physical power was any useful at the moment in Sesshomaru's case; it would take much more than that - humility and submission, lots of patience and possibly manipulations.

Sesshomaru had no qualm - anything to achieve his purpose. His moral compass constantly changed direction, always pointing towards the destination of his will. He had borrowed an arm of a human and the power of the Shikon Jewel, a thing underneath him, just to wield the Tetsaiga. Any endeavor, however lowly or twisted, would be tested.

Sesshomaru clenched his teeth.

Two could play this game.

In the end, the vermin standing before him would regret every moment during her slow and agonizing death.

For the time being, however, his defiance might mean his son's life, his Rin's life.

Sesshomaru had no choice.

Slowly… he knelt down. "My Lady," he said, seething inside, but his voice was emotionless, revealing no fear.

The men along the wall stirred slightly.

"Hahaha…" an irritating laugh from Yume hit Sesshomaru's ears like the Death's scythe screeching on metal hinges. Approaching Sesshomaru, Yume petted his head, "You're a good dog."

Yume looked distant, her gaze empty as if her soul had left. "I'll never forget that night. My fiance wanted to make love to me before he led his army into Asano." She reached down, cupping Sesshomaru's chin and made a sharp jerk to bring his face up, to be sure he was looking at her. "I denied him, Sesshomaru. I thought he'll ride his horse back, through the gate of my city, announcing the news of victory. Then, I would shower him with my love… But no...his body was carried back to me, in two pieces, his eyes still opened wide."

She let go of Sesshomaru's face. After a bitter glance, she turned her back towards him like he was an anathema. "I went to Asano to see for myself. You're powerful indeed. And that girl… Sara is it … falling for an evil incarnate, causing the destruction of her own city. Dumb fool."

Sesshomaru shifted slightly.

Yume glanced at him out of the corners of her eyes. "Hmh? What… In love with Sara? Hahaha. Now. Now. Rin wouldn't like that."

"Speaking of Rin." Yume waved at the guard who escorted her. At the cue, he walked over and handed her a necklace made of a thin pink string.

"She's a good helper. She reminded me to put a restraint on you." Yume showed him the necklace. "Beautiful, isn't it. I hope you're pleased."

Sesshomaru glanced at the 'gift' in Yume's hand. ' _Rin?'_ he thought as he closed his eyes, sighing in defeat. Though, having never seen such a trinket before, he had a faint idea what it was.

Rin was the one who informed him about it.

… _Inside Sesshomaru's castle, Rin had found her heaven, the library, the tallest part of the place, with enough books to read for the rest of her life. One evening, Rin was sitting on Sesshomaru's lap outside on the library balcony._

" _Hmmm," Rin mindlessly made the sound, her eyes fixed on the book in her hands. "It says here that the humans could never surpass the physical power of an Inu Youkai…"_

 _Sesshomaru could have told her that._

 _He was only interested in his insatiable hunger for the taste of Rin. After the night of their unexpected union, when they were alone, his lips always found their way onto her lips, her neck, her ears, her shoulders, her hair - her everywhere._

" _Sesshomaru-sama," Rin sighed, "you're not even listening," she said as she moaned softly._

" _Hmh?" He opened his eyes slowly. Seeing that his lips were on her cheeks and not wanting to move them at all, he forced the task to please Rin. "What did you say, Rin?"_

 _Rin turned and bit his chin lightly. "Now be a good boy and listen to this." Rin turned back to the book. "However, once, a human wizard successfully conjured up a blood spell on an Inu Youkai to enslave her. During her servitude, he fell in love with her, and the spell was broken. She took his life for the daring act. The spell was never conjured up again by any of his descendants or humans…. Wow, so…"_

" _So?"_

" _So, that was a bloody end for a love story."_

 _Sesshomaru tugged on Rin's back, spun her around and pulling her closer. "That was not a love story. Let me show you a love story." Brushing aside the wrap v-neck of night robe, he lowered his lips onto the more blossoming part of her body._

 _Rin cupped Sesshomaru's cheeks, kissed his crescent before she brought his face back to its natural position. "Dear, there's more."_

" _Hmm." Sesshomaru's tone went downwards._

" _It is a love spell called 'string of fate'. As the name implies, it is enclosed within a string, dipped in the blood of the Inu Youkai and of the spell holder who must be a human. If the spell holder falls in love with the spellbound Inu Youkai, the spell is broken, and the roles are reversed; the spell holder becomes the servant. The spell is also broken when either of them pass away... interesting…"_

" _Why are you so fascinated with spells to subdue an Inu Youkai. You don't need to put any spell on me, Lady Rin."_

 _Rin giggled. "In the book How To Subdue An Inu Youkai, there's only one known spell, not spells, Sesshomaru-samaaa…uhhh…" Sesshomaru's lips had found their way to somewhere on Rin's body, soliciting the moan at the end of her explanation of whatever spell she found interesting…_

Maybe it wasn't the end of Rin's explanation, but Sesshomaru folded the book in Rin's hands because he wanted to do _other things_. He never anticipated the moment when he would be enslaved by a human.

Looking at Yume moving closer with the necklace dangling in her hand, his heart grew heavy.

"Now, I just need a drop of your blood."

She swiped her fingers across Sesshomaru's face, making a deep split on his skin. Extending her hand forwards, she rubbed the string against the wound. "Hahaha," she laughed with satisfaction, her shoulders shaking with joy when the string glowed signaling the completion of the spell.

"Heal the wound, Sesshomaru. I only like a pretty slaveboy."

Sesshomaru lowered his head and silently followed the instruction.

"Hum." Yume looked questioningly at the string. "Does this thing really work?" She put it on Sesshomaru. "Shall we find out?"

The string started to dig into Sesshomaru's neck. On a second thought that perhaps he shouldn't let it go too far, Sesshomaru grabbed at it; capturing Yume would be the better option. When he touched the string, his hand combusted into a red flame with smoke sizzling around it. He forced out the flame with his poison, grunting as the necklace disappeared under his skin.

An insignificant pain spread through Sesshomaru's body but quickly disappeared. He narrowed his eyes; if that was it, then it wouldn't be able to control him. What was the point of it? Maybe the Inu female in Rin's ancient tale was much weaker.

Yume unfurled a long black whip from her waist, sending it slashing across Sesshomaru's body.

By instinct, Sesshomaru stood up and caught it with his hand, forgetting of his station.

"Hmph!?" Yume glanced askance at Sesshomaru with a sinister smile on her lips.

Suddenly, she yanked the whip back. The weapon slid through Sesshomaru's fingers, easily cutting his flesh, edging again his bones.

Blood gushed out. A pain, almost equal to that of Magatsuhi's attack, shot through his body. He fell down to his knee. Closing his wounded hand into a fist, he mustered energy to heal it, but no such energy existed within him.

He stood up. This had gone too far.

He jumped at Yume, swiping his claws at her, but he had no claws.

Yume flipped backwards, dodging his attack so easily like she was fighting with a kid.

He couldn't summon his green whip; the Bakusaiga became too heavy when he tried to wield it; his last resort of transforming into his true form was also unsuccessful. Sesshomaru had no demonic power left, no poison, no endurance, no fighting grace.

Yume's whip flew furiously around his body, tearing his kimono, cutting through his flesh. He tried to dodge her attacks but wasn't quick enough. His combat skill had also gotten dull.

The end of Yume's whip hit Sesshomaru's chest, hurling him towards the wall where he hit and fell down at the guards' feet.

"Have your revenge at that monster, men," Yume commanded.

In no time after Yume's sentence, the guards swarmed around Sesshomaru, gladly striking him with their weapons - spears, swords, sickles and furious fists.

Blood gushed out from Sesshomaru's mouth and wounds; the pain was unbearable. He grunted, which finally satisfied the vengeful guards who all broke out in mocking laughter.

His bones were all broken. His mind went numb, dizzy from blood loss. The pain diminished as his eyes became blurry, falling into darkness. Even his Tenseiga was unable to shield him from injuries.

He was dying, and he couldn't heal himself; he couldn't stop it. The only thing left was a heart-wrenching thought …. ' _How will Rin and my son survive?'_

No. Noooo. He couldn't die. Not now. He'd got to rescue his family.

Sesshomaru forced open his eyes, focusing on the blurry female figure standing at the far wall. And the moment Yume had promised Sesshomaru came, the moment he begged for mercy, "My Lady, please spare my life," he said with a constricting knot rising in his throat.

"Stand back, men," Yume commanded her guards.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru's demonic aura rekindled and spread quickly. His strength returned full force. Sesshomaru sent his energy to his wounds, instantly healing himself.

And he was angry.

He dashed with a speed that left a blur behind him towards Yume, grabbing her neck. Squeezing her throat, her allowed her no chance to utter any more irritating sounds. Killing the vermin would resolve the spell placed on him.

But he stopped when he heard the voice of the escorting guard. "Lady Rin wouldn't approve of that action."

' _Hah?'_

Sesshomaru let go of Yume and staggered backwards. His head hanging down, he recomposed himself, begrudgingly accepting his duties as a father, as a husband.

And with that same slowness, Sesshomaru knelt down. "I … apologize, My Lady."

After massaging her neck a few times, Yume said, "This turns out a lot better than I thought. We could do this every day... for the rest of your life." She petted his head. "You'll be so fun to abuse."

Yume's laughter pierced Sesshomaru's ears as she walked out. "Get that dog to his quarter. Teach him the decorum of this court. He'll be the general of my army. We've got work to do, land to conquer. Hahaha."

Yume stopped at the door. "I just spared your life, slaveboy. What do you say?"

It took a moment, but Sesshomaru finally said, "Thank you, My Lady."

And the hateful laughter was heard again, fading as Yume moved farther from the place.

…


	8. A Despicable Scheme

**A/N:** Last Chaper Summary: Yume put a restraint on Sesshomaru that takes all his power away. The spell can be broken if only the spell holder falls in love with him or the spell holder dies.

Thanks to all the reviewers, the followers and the favoriters. I hope you guys bear with me.

Valpourtrailreads: Yume will regret it... I think lol.

Emeraldlynx: Rin won't be too too weak.

little1vixen and SpiritedRanger: I hope you're not too mad. Well, Rin is naive and trustful like she's always been, but she's not that stupid is she? oh dear. lol. Sess would be restrained anyway with or without her suggesting it. Yume wouldn't be too much of an enemy if she doesn't restrain Sess. And Sess is just too powerful to make weak all of a sudden without it being somewhat logical. And I'm sorry for the flashbacks.. I know they're not good for stories, but the way this story is set up, without those flashbacks, I wouldn't have a single sweet SessRin moment :(

677: I tried to delete the comments by overninethousand, but couldn't. But I figured out how to block them and I did. Thank you for reminding me. If you could tell me how this person is trying to sink the SessRin ship, that would be great. I just want to know.

* * *

 **Chapter 8: A Despicable Scheme.**

Rin looked out the window. The sun was setting on the horizon, and soon she was going to see her kids.

"Usagi wants to go with his Rin." Usagi hugged Rin's waist from behind, wiggling body.

"Usagiiii," said Rin.

The man wanted to go everywhere with her, like a duckling imprinting on his mother.

"NOOO!" Usagi flopped his face on Rin's shoulder.

Rin turned around. "Oh. Alright. Now let's get you to your room and get you showered and changed."

"Yes." Usagi ran out Rin's chamber, pulling Rin along with him. He was so fast, Rin had to break into a run to keep up. Despite him acting like a kid, Usagi was tall and strong, with a muscular body of a well trained fighter.

In Usagi's private chamber, Rin poured warm water into the bathtub and sprinkled a handful of purple powder which changed the water into the color, and the steam exuded a soothing scent of lavender.

Rin took Usagi's shirt off. Suddenly, she stopped and traced the hard muscles on Usagi's chest, thinking of Sesshomaru. Usagi was much huskier, and if there was a wrestling match where Sesshomaru wasn't allowed to use demonic abilities, this human man would more than likely defeat him.

Usagi closed his eyes and let out a soft "uhm". A winsome smile spread on his lips. His jawline was sharp, and his brows were resolute above his strong eyes. He stood with a chivalrous air, like a fearless warrior savoring the presence of his lover the night before battle.

According to Yume, Usagi was a brilliant strategist and a brave general before Rin found him wounded. Many princesses from other territories wanted his hand in marriage, but he would not be bogged down by a woman. Being a conqueror was his ambition, and he was the engineer behind their army, marching on a victorious conquest. Asano was the third city at the verge of being absorbed into their domain. Of course, Sesshomaru showed up and ruined everything.

"If Usagi was at Asano that night," Yume had said, "he would have the better judgement of ordering his men to retreat. He had great knowledge of the demons' world and knew to pick his battles."

If only Usagi was there for that purpose. Unfortunately, the past couldn't be relived, and none of them had any choice but to go forwards.

Usagi's mental state had been a medical challenge. Rin had performed all kind of tests, but there was nothing abnormal. Of course, the illnesses of the mind were the most difficult to diagnose; but having not found a cause, Rin had been unable to find the remedy.

Rin stooped down, closed her eyes and tightened her hands into fists.

Usagi held her arms. "Rin wait outside. Usagi take bath himself."

"You'll drown, Usagi."

"NOO! Usagi grown man, Usagi can do it."

"Oh, alright." Rin went out and stood behind the silk panels separating the bath from the main chamber, occasionally glancing at Usagi to make sure he was alright.

At the corner of the room, there was a pot containing a withering mandrake of a crimson color. Despite being a knowledgeable herb user, Rin had never seen a mandrake in such color. Rin narrowed her eyes.

There was a loud crash behind her. Rin jumped and turned back. Usagi was dancing around, jumping, crashing into the silk panels, trying to put his shirt on.

Rin giggled. "Here, let me help you," Rin said while trying to put the sleeves through Usagi's arms.

After Usagi had his attire on, Rin tapped on his chest. "Now, Usagi must be on his best behavior."

"Usagi on his best behavior for Rin." Usagi said, lips pursed, hands playing with Rin's hair.

The man kid in front of her was so innocent, so cute. If only the world was all that innocent.

The sun had finally disappeared. Rin was blindfolded by a guard who led her to the secret place where they kept her kids. She had placed two small prongs underneath her shoes, hoping to leave a trail on the ground. The darkness worked to her advantage since the guard would not detect the trail her shoes left. She had tried something the last time she was taken to see her kids, but it was unsuccessful with leaving a trail.

They walked for some time before reaching their destination. Rin was taken inside some room, and the guard took her blindfold off.

"Mommy."

"Mother."

Two little hands circled Rin's thigh. "I miss you so much," a sweet voice of a girl like a princess said.

"Tsuki, I miss you too." Rin patted Tsuki's head, and the girl flopped into Rin's thigh.

A small male figure stood in front of her, his arms folding across his chest, his silver hair down to his waist. "Mother. I hope you had fared well," he said, a tone so emotionless it chilled Rin's spine - at how much the boy was like his father. "And that imbecile there," the boy pointed at Usagi, "why is he always with you? I want his head when this is over with."

Usagi crouched down, hands over his ears like he was scared, turning his back towards them. "Usagi good."

"Hphm! What an idiot." The boy narrowed his golden eyes, piercing his gaze at Usagi.

Rin giggled inside. "Now Hoshi-sama, we must be polite."

Rin approached and patted Hoshi's head. Except for how he wore his hair without bangs, the kid was almost an exact copy of Sesshomaru, even the number of stripes on his cheeks. He might possibly grow up to be even more handsome than his dad, if that was possible.

Rin lifted Tsuki into her arms and knelt down beside Hoshi. Tsuki flopped her head into Rin's face. Tsuki, on the other hand, had long black hair like Rin. Most of her features resembled Rin's except for a golden crescent on her forehead; and her eyes took after the shape and the golden color like her father's.

None of Rin's kids looked or had ears like Inuyahsa. Both had ears like their father's. Rin couldn't understand why Hoshi looked just like his father. She could only deduce that, being twins, Hoshi had taken most of Tsuki's demon blood and turned out more like a full demon than a hanyou, leaving Tsuki looking more like a human than a hanyou.

Hoshi brushed the Tsuki's hair out of Rin's eyes. He cupped Rin's chin with his palm, turning her face back and forth a few times. "Mother, you seem unwell."

"No, mommy's well. It's you who are unwell, Hoshi." Tsuki turned her face towards her brother.

"Tsuki. I told you to hold your tongue. I'm fine," Hoshi said with a stern voice.

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Because I'm your elder."

"You're not! We're twins."

"I was born first."

"No!" Tsuki pressed her face into Rin's face. And again, her brother brushed her hair out of Rin's face. "Mommy, tell Hoshi to stop being so stubborn," Tsuki said with a really sweet voice.

"I'm most certainly not. You are," Hoshi replied.

Tsuki jumped on her brother. Hoshi dashed away, and they started chasing each other around.

"Curse it, you…" Hoshi had managed to pin Tsuki on the ground and was about to release poison from his claws onto her face.

"Don't you dare!" Tsuki said.

"Tell me you'll listen to me, then I'll stop."

"Not gonna happen." Tsuki stuck her tongue out at her brother.

Hoshi got off the girl. Back to his arm crossed standing pose, he closed his eyes and sighed. "You see mother, she's such a brat since she knows I indulge her."

Tsuki stood up, brushing the dirt off her kimono a few times before she ran into Rin's arms again.

In only a year or so of human time, Hoshi and Tsuki had already matured into kids; while Tsuki seemed a bit more innocent, Hoshi already had an intelligence of an human adult. Rin had expected that they would take forever to grow up since they lived for much longer than a human; but no, they grew up quite fast.

Hoshi was strong and stubborn like his father. Knowing Hoshi, he would at least try to fight these people, unless these people were using Rin against him, too. Their scheme was despicable, but Rin couldn't ask Hoshi or suggest anything since the guard was there.

Rin hugged her son, pressing her head against his chest.

"Mother. Don't be needlessly sentimental," Hoshu said, almost in a disdainful tone, patting Rin's head.

Rin moved back, taking Hoshi's wrist into her hand, giggling. "Hoshi, you're so much like your father."

"He must be awesome then," replied Hoshi.

"Mommy, am I like dad?" asked Tsuki, seeming a little jealous.

"You're like a princess," Hoshi said. "I'm sure our dad is not princessy like you."

Rin giggled, kissing Tsuki's face, almost smothering the little girl.

But Rin suddenly stopped. Her eyebrows knitted, her face crinkled on one side. She gripped Hoshi's arm tighter, placing her index finger over his wrist, feeling his pulse.

His heart rate was much faster than normal, and his pulse seemed weaker. Rin held Tauki's wrist and did the same thing, but everything seemed normal with the girl.

' _Hmm.'_

Tsuki was right. Hoshi was unwell. He seemed to be dehydrated or losing blood. Without doing tests, it was hard to decide which it was, but in either case, something was definitely wrong.

"Both of you, have you been fed well?"

"Yes, mommy."

"Yes, mother."

"Slept well?"

"Yes," we have.

"Good. I'm glad."

Tsuki found something to pick a fight with her brother again. They started to chase each other around, and Tsuki occasionally ran to Rin, tugging on her clothes and hid behind her like that was a good protection against Hoshi.

Rin, somehow, got caught in the middle, running around with them like a kid herself. The room was filled with lots of giggling, chasing, fussing - like the days when they were still free. And by some crazy unfolding of the event, Usagi was in it, running wildly among them in a confusing game of tag wherein nobody knew who was supposed to be the tagger. Everyone was tagging everybody else. Sesshomaru's kids refused to play by rules; Usagi didn't know any rules and was just mimicking; and for Rin - as long as her kids were enjoying it.

The visit was always too short.

The guard peeled Tsuki off Rin despite the girling screaming, crying, clawing to hold on to mommy.

"Let mother go, Tsuki. She has to rest. It's late," Hoshi commanded with a stern voice.

Tsuki let go, wiping her eyes with both hands, pouting. Hoshi tugged her into his arms, and pressed her head into his mokomoko that was still short enough to dangle a little above his waist.

Both Tsuki and Hoshi had their mokomoko. Hoshi's was like Sesshomaru in its position and width. Tsuki had two mokomoko that looked like two thin furry hair ribbons. They originated from the middle top of her head behind her hair, coming around the back of her neck, draping down her chest on both sides. She usually pushed both of them onto one side, saying she wanted to be like her brother having the fur piece on just one shoulder. "Ridiculous," Hoshi would chastise her for that, saying he liked symmetry, and so he placed one of Tsuki's mokomoko strings to the correct shoulder where it belonged. Then they would fight every time.

"Take care of your sister, Hoshi-sama," Rin said before she was again blindfolded.

"Don't worry, mother. I'll die to protect her if I have to."

"No, I'll die to protect you," Tsuki protested.

"No, you will not!"

"Will too."

The whooshing sound of whips whizzed around Rin. Usagi scurried out the door constantly saying, "Usagi scared."

Rin shook he head. Her kids were stubborn just like their father.

Rin, unable to sleep that night, thinking and smiling at the image of her kids, wondering if she successfully left a trail; and the image of the crimson mandrake kept playing in her head. Whether it was a curiosity of a physician who didn't have the knowledge of the herb or some other unexplanable paranoia, Rin toosed and turned, trying to go through her memories of all the herbs she had learned, but none reminded her of a crimson mandrake.

Getting up, she went to the bed where Usagi was sleeping soundly, his blanket shoved aside. Rin put it back on him and gently tucked the edges under his sides. "Sleep well, dear."

She went to the library. After lighting up the candle in her hand, she browsed through the catalogue for book locations. To get to the book Rin wanted, she had to climb the rolling library ladder to the very top shelf which was about a long way from the floor.

At the corners of her eyes, Rin saw someone moving across the room. She startled and dropped her candle. Trying to reach for it, she slipped and fell from the ladder, screaming, "Sesshomaru-samaaa."

Landing on a soft cradle of someone's arms, Rin opened her eyes while saying, "Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Rin bad girl. Rin left Usagi!" The voice of Usagi protested, his face looking down at Rin, his lips pursing, the candle was in one of his hands still lit up.

"Oh, Usagi. Thank you." Rin stood up and went to pick up the book that had fallen at the foot of the ladder. "I couldn't sleep because it's killing me that I cannot find a remedy for your illness."

"Usagi not sick. Usagi happy by Rin's side."

Rin walked back towards Usagi. She took the candle from him and led him to a one of the library benches. "Here, lie your head in my lap and rest. I'm going to browse through this book real quick."

Usagi lay down on Rin's lap. He didn't rest; instead, he looked up at Rin with loving eyes, hands twisting her hair into curls around his fingers. Occasionally, Rin looked down and returned his smile absentmindedly while her eyes focused on the page.

… _A mandrake is a versatile plant that can be used for various medicinal purposes depending on the way it is cultivated._

 _The mandrakes fed with water will have different medicinal uses depending on the species…_

Rin scanned quickly through a few paragraphs.

 _...Demon blood can be fed to a mandrake in carefully measured increments through specific time periods. Refer to the instruction at the end of this page. With this method of cultivation, the mandrake shall have a nice crimson color, reflecting the color of blood. After the last increment of blood is completely absorbed into the plant, it can be juiced. If the whole juice content of one root is taken by a human afresh, it shall give the human the potency of that demon's blood, giving him or her all the same power that demon possesses..._

Rin flicked her eyes. ' _Hoshi. They've been taking his blood.'_

 _..._


	9. The Mind Behind the Scheme

**A/N:** Last chapter summary: Rin goes to see her kids and finds out someone is taking her son's blood to transform themselves into a demon with the same powers as her son's.

And thank you so much for the reviews. And thanks to the followers and the favorites.

677: Yes, I would love some fanarts of course. Thank you for reminding me not to be discouraged. I won't be discouraged. Thank you.

* * *

 **Chapter 9: The Mind Behind The Scheme.  
**

Uncomfortable inside a human abode except for Rin's bedroom, Sesshomaru spent the night outside, resting against a tree. The guards, unable to stop him from doing so, followed to keep a watch on the demon.

The sun had risen above the fortress fence.

Jaken's faint voice drifted from a distance. Sesshomaru looked up, spotting Jaken and Ah-Un hovering above him then flying past and farther down the flight path.

Being right on top of Sesshomaru, Jaken should be able to sense or see his lord, but Jaken didn't. It was a good thing since the imp would become another convenient ostage for Sesshomaru to protect.

At this junction, Sesshomaru couldn't even protect himself, much less anyone else; and if Inuyasha and all of his Tetsaiga was there, the two brothers would still be unable to smooth out this mess. Power was useless as this particular battle could only be won by humility, patience, and, most dreadfully, love, a thing he only gave to one person - Rin.

However, Jaken should have spotted his lord.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, focusing his gaze upwards. Some distance above the castle ground, there was a thin barrier enshrouding the property, so subtle it was almost invisible.

Could it be that barrier that had hidden Rin's scent the first time Sesshomaru searched over Sai? Yet, the night he came for Rin after being informed by the old teacher, Kenmei, of her location, Rin's scent was easily detected as it should be.

Sesshomaru made a backward jerk of his head.

Yume had expected Sesshomaru's arrival and had lifted the barrier for him to sense Rin. How coincidental was it that Kenmei had come to Sesshomaru to reveal Rin's location on the very same day.

 _'Kenmei.'_

Sesshomaru tightened his jaw.

The demon lord chose Kenmei because the old man was a human with great knowledge of the demons. At the time, Sesshomaru wanted Rin to feel more at home by having a human companion since she just left Kaede's village to stay at his castle full of demons.

Did Kenmei come for a specific purpose?

Could Kenmei be the reason Rin became paranoid about some sacrifice she said in her letter. So, the path leading to the current dilemma had been paved by a meticulous plot designed by a calculating mind. Could it be Kenmei?

"Lady Yume." The guards all knelt down and spoke in unison.

Sesshomaru glanced that way and tightened his fists inside his sleeves.

The spell Yume held on him could only be broken by two ways: Yume fell in love with him, or Yume died. At the moment, he was unable to kill her. He closed his eyes, grudging his next action.

But it must be done.

Approaching Yume, Sesshomaru halted and knelt down, lowering into a bow with a hand to his chest, mimicking the gesture of the other guards. "My Lady," he said.

"Hmph," Yume said in a haughty tone, "Come my men. It's time for the morning practice."

They left the castle property through the main gate. At the end of a path hidden by the surrounding forest, they arrived at a massive concrete flat with an army of about five thousand men standing in organized lines. In unison, they followed their general's instructions and did several rounds of martial arts exercises.

Yume turned to Sesshomaru and asked, "What do you think?"

"Their form is artful. They're disciplined."

Yume perked up her head with a pride.

"However…"

"What?"

"Your army is small in number compared to other cities," Sesshomaru said with an emotionless tone.

Yume turned sharply at him. "You … ARE THE CAUSE OF THAT."

The princess dispatched a whip, coiling around Sesshomaru's neck. Sesshomaru didn't return the attack nor did he dodge. He grimaced and came down to his knees.

"My Lady," he gasped subtly. "I …"

Yume squeezed harder, cutting off Sesshomaru's breaths. Closing his eyes, he put a hand on the coil, but didn't try to undo it.

Taking away Sesshomaru's breathing wouldn't take his life. The dog demon had a fatal spot, but it wasn't his neck. Even piercing through his heart like Magatsuhi did still couldn't kill him because that wasn't his fatal spot either. Nobody but the demon himself knew where his Achilles' heel was, not even Rin. So the choke was slightly uncomfortable, but his obvious grimace was more an act than a true reaction.

"Lady Yume," a male voice said.

Yume retrieved the whip from Sesshomaru. "General Shinzo," Yume answered, "I know."

Shinzo gazed at Yume, his eyes glistened as if two stars had fallen into them. Yume lowered her head and turned away, her hands fidgeting, pinching and picking on her attire while pursing her lips.

After some moment, Yume turned and walked towards the army. "Men. We'll stop here. It's mealtime."

All the men knelt down. "Yes, Lady Yume."

Yume walked away. When she walked by the kneeling demon, she said, "Slaveboy, come with me."

Sesshomaru bowed, "Yes, My Lady."

Yume took Sesshomaru and Shinzo into a large study. A long table sat in the middle. Shinzo pushed out a chair and made a hand gesture to invite Yume. Shinzo then sat down on a chair opposite from Yume. Sesshomaru moved to the window and stood, looking down at the garden below.

A maid walked in with and tray and laid down several plates of food and a pot of tea with three cups. "May I get you anything else, Lady Yume?"

"No. Thank you. You may leave."

"Thank you." The maid walked backwards out of the room and closed the door.

Shinzo poured some tea into a cup for Yume. He also put some food on her plate. "This is your most favorite, Lady Yume."

Looking at the food, Yume abruptly stood up and walked towards the window, stopping by Sesshomaru's side. "Come eat something. You need your strength. We go to battle tonight."

"I don't eat human food," said Sesshomaru while looking at the southeast wing of the castle, visible from where he was standing.

"What do you eat?"

Sesshomaru glanced briefly at Yume then back at his previous target. Yume didn't know even a basic thing about Inu demons, yet she knew of an ancient spell to restrain him, a spell he, an Inu demon himself, didn't know if it wasn't for Rin. The mastermind behind this scheme couldn't be Yume.

Yume moved closer and gave Sesshomaru a stare, showing aggravation. "What do you eat, slaveboy?"

Sesshomaru returned the stare with a patient one. "I don't eat anything."

Yume pinched her lips, eyes flaring with rage as if she was just told a lie.

After a moment of silent staring, Yume went to a shelf at the far wall. She took out a large scroll and spread it on the other end of the table from where Shinzo was eating breakfast.

"Come over here, Sesshomaru," Yume commanded.

Sesshomaru did as he was told, standing beside Yume at the edge of the table, staring down at a map.

Shinzo stood up and moved closer to the other side of the princess.

"This is the Valley of Sai." Yume pointed at a location on the map. "Next is the Valley of Horai. Tonight, we march into their territory and declare war upon them."

"Their army is at least ten thousand strong. We cannot go into battle on an impulse. We must strategize," Shinzo said.

"We have Sesshomaru," returned Yume.

"Doesn't matter. The pathetic dog can only do so much. We must lay out a battle plan first," said Shinzo.

"Do you want to test his power?" returned Yume.

"Being able to beat me doesn't translate into winning a battle against ten thousand men," Shinzo said with suppressed anger. "You're too easily impressed by that filthy dog."

Yume glares at Shinzo. "Have you forgotten that our army far exceeded that number when he destroyed them all in one night?"

Shinzo looked away. "I don't, but -"

"My Lady," Sesshomaru interrupted with a calm voice.

Both Yume and Shinzo turned his way, glaring.

"General Shinzo is right. Horai is surrounded by two tall mountains with gentle slopes. They will hide behind the rocky boulders, ravines, forests, and crevices on the mountain walls to attack by shooting their cannons and arrows towards your army below. I cannot subdue them all at once if they are scattered throughout. In that duration, you will lose many of your men, something you cannot afford."

Shinzo stayed quiet.

Yume snapped, "What do you suggest we do then?"

The girl might act haughtily and victoriously, but her naivety of wars and battles was showing.

After her question, Sesshomaru took his eyes from the map and looked up, but not at Yume. "A battle is unnecessary. Despite having a larger army, Horai shouldn't be a difficult conquest."

"Unnecessary?" Shinzo said in a curious and sarcastic voice.

"Send your scouts to obtain intelligence about who their king and general are. From that information, we'll capture their leaders, hold them as hostages and take their city from the top down." Sesshomaru turned towards Shinzo. "No battle is necessary. Absorb their army into your own to strengthen your force, and be ready for the more difficult battles ahead."

"Difficult battles ahead?" Yume said.

Sesshomaru turned his head slightly downwards and sideways to glance at Yume. "If you walk the path of conquest, you should expect impediments."

"Even with your power?" Yume said in a curious tone.

"Hmph," returned Sesshomaru.

"D'you expect him to be omnipotent? If he is, he wouldn't be …. your slaveboy," Shinzo said, emphasizing the last part, making a spitting gesture.

"Then you and I shall go and observe Horai ourselves, Sesshomaru," Yume said.

"Very well. We head out tonight," returned Sesshomaru as he rested his arm behind his back, narrowing his eyes, looking straight ahead.

Shinzo stepped in between the other two and stared at Sesshomaru, imposing upon the demon an intimidating look. "I'm coming with you. I don't trust you with Lady Yume alone."

"I can only carry one person. You'll just be in the way," said Sesshomaru.

"We walk together," said Shinzo.

"Don't be a hindrance. I'll return Your Lady unharmed."

Shinzo stared at Sesshomaru, not backing down.

Yume ran out the door, screaming, "Fine, we'll go together...And I'm not His Lady!"

"YOUUU…" Shinzo withdrew his sword and placed it against Sesshomaru's neck.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Unrequited love? Perhaps you should run after her."

With an angry jolt of the hand, Shinzo withdrew the sword and ran after Yume.

Left alone, Sesshomaru transformed into his energy ball form and zipped out the window towards the southeast wing, led by his memory of the location the night he found Rin's chamber.

Sensing only Rin's scent in the chamber, Sesshomaru dashed through the window and landed behind the curtain. Reassured that Rin was alone, he stepped forwards behind her sitting at her tea table in the middle of the room. "Rin," he said.

As soon as Rin turned around, she jumped up, sprinting into his arms.

He folded a tight embrace around her. "I apologize."

"No, it's my fault," Rin stammered.

Sesshomaru loosened the embrace. Cupping Rin's chin, he pulled her into a kiss but cut it short when he sensed footsteps approaching her door.

"I miss you," Rin said as she cuddled his chest.

"Is our son safe for now?"

"Both our son and daughter are safe."

 _'Daughter?'_

"I'll visit when I can, Rin." Sesshomaru transformed into the energy ball and zipped away when there was a knock on Rin's door.

In no time, he was back at the study that was still left empty. He turned his gaze towards the window once again as the thought of also having a daughter sank in. Rin had endured the danger of childbirth to a set of twins without him. Imagining a female version of Inuyasha, Sesshomaru broke into an ironic smile.

...


End file.
